Howling at the Moon
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Cana is a wolf running trying to get away from the past when she catches the scent of something wonderful, she runs into four wolves on that smelled the same thing, One however is caught by her strong-will and attitude TsumeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Howling at the Moon

Cana is a wolf running trying to get away from the past when she catches the scent of something wonderful, she runs into four wolves on that smelled the same thing, One however is caught by her strong-will and attitude TsumeXOC

Author note: I don't own Wolfs Rain I only Cana, blah blah… anyway I have been watching wolfs Rain forever but here is the thing I havent seen it in a long time and as much as I am trying to keep up with the story it may be backwards or not right…just go with it okay: Read and Review please because it would make me sad if you didn't :(

That scent was coming from this city, even that scent could make the smell of this horrible city go away, this city was huge but something about the scent that called me here, something that stuck out more than anything, I don't know what it was but I knew I had to find it.

I had to think of a way to get in the city without being caught and as much as I loved my original form I was going to have to put my pride away for now, I came to the conclusion by myself and I turned into my human form, I wasn't the prettiest thing on the block but I was strong that was all that mattered to me, it wasn't like any man really looked at me anyway. My human form was curvy I was that way as a wolf too, curved but not fat at all, I wore flared blue jeans a black t-shirt with lace at the bottom and the top and was covered by a black zip hoodie my necklaces dangled freely in front down my chest and I wore black shoes, my brown hair was swept up in a ponytail my face was heart shaped and my eyes were green and brown totally different from my wolf form, which were turquoise blue "Alright now that I have something a little different about me, I need to find that smell." My stomach made it known that I was also a tiny bit hungry "Alright and maybe some food."

I walked into the city with my hands in my pockets, little dogs were hiding behind there masters as I walked past even a cat hissed at me, to of which I turned around and gave it a slight growl and it took off meowing "Damn cat!" I murmured, all of a sudden I heard a dog bark "What is it Blue?" I heard a gruff voice behind me, I whipped around and saw that a large blue colored dog was growling and barking at me I growled a warning at her but that caused her to go insane, her owner looked at me and in an instant he took out a rifle and aimed it at me "It's a wolf!" and the city went into panic, and the gun went off twice one grazing my arm I gritted my teeth "Shit!" I cursed and I took off running down the street "Not in the fricken city for three seconds and I have a guy with a gun shooting at me, the dog and the man that were after me chased me down an ally way where I was cornered, I looked at them both, I wasn't even going to try to reason with him, he had a gun. I looked up at one of the pips and made my move, jumping as high as I could and landing solid on the pipe, I looked down at the man who aimed up in the air, I dodged as he shot into the air at me, I backed away from the pip and bumped into someone behind me, I jumped and whipped around "Watch where your going." I barked

"If you had been watching where you were going you wouldn't have bumped into me."

"If you had never come here I would not have bumped into you."

A man with tan skin looked down at me, his eyes were covered by sunglasses, he wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped, he wore tight black pants and black shoes, his hair was white and he had a scar on his chest. "I was saving the runt, and I almost had to save you that is two more saves than I like to do in a day."

"Well you didn't have to save me did you pretty boy?"

There was a young kid right next to him in a red shirt and olive green pants with brown hair and golden eyes, "She is like us Tsume why doesn't she come with us." He looked at me "I'm Toboe, nice to meet you."

"I don't have girls run with me even if she was a female wolf, and I didn't even agree to have you with me, I just saved you."

"Don't worry yourself pal…" I turned to the kid "I work alone kid, but thanks anyway, even if I wanted to come along your friend would piss me off."

I looked to see that the guy that was shooting at me was gone I backed up to the edge of the pipe "Well Ta…"

I fell backwards from the pip and did a flip landing on the ground and taking off out of the alleyway, "Asshole." I said

I walked down the street when it started to get dark that was when people started to get careless and I was able to scrounge some food, the bullet grazing my arm was starting to heal "Well I guess tonight is a full moon tonight."

I propped myself down on a slab that overlooked the city and laid down on it closing my eyes and let the air wisp over me, it had been a long trip and I just wanted some sleep. The sudden high pitched scream stung my ear drums and I covered my ears as lights lit up the sky "Noble ship, I hate that sound." I said to myself, I heard guns around me and my eyes flew open "Freeze where you are and don't move!" I was warned

I was lifted from the ground from police officers and I was led off the cliff "I am not in this city a day and I get shot at and arrested perfect." I murmured

I was thrown in the back of a truck with a whole bunch of guys "I bet they don't have a woman's prison do they?"

I didn't get an answer but the answer was no there wasn't. I found myself in the corner of a cell waiting for my perfect escape, tonight was a good night for me to sleep though, I would just wait till the morning. The scent however that called me into this place called me here I was in the right place.

When dawn broke the cell opened up and a few more guys were let in, one of them stuck out more than anything, and he noticed me there too, he had a white shirt, blue jeans and a black Jacket, his brown hair was shaggy and his eyes were ice blue, he was like me, and he could sense that I was like him, he sat next to me and I looked at me "Helluva day isn't it?" I said Nonchalantly

"Yeah you could say that."

"Names Cana , you're like me right?"

"If your saying that you're a wolf yeah I am, My names Kiba."

I shook his hand "You come here because of the scent right?"

He gave me a surprised look "You smelled it too?"

"Yep, that is the whole reason that I came into this God forsake city, I really don't want to do this again."

It was the smell of Moon flowers he told me, The last time I had smelled it was in my pack, "Where are you going after this?" Kiba asked

"I am not sure, I am not staying here that is for sure, the thing is I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Why don't you come with me and my friend."

"Where are you going?"

"Paradise."

I simply looked at him confused "I thought that place was a myth."

"Its worth a try and see if it is besides I believe in it."

I smiled "Well why not, sure I will go with you….Once we get out of here that is."

The door opened up again and another man that Kiba must have known with blonde hair a collar with an X on in, he wore a hoodie and grey sweatpants "Hey."

Kiba looked at him "I thought you weren't coming with me."

"Well we are friends, I can't have a friend in jail without me, besides I had nowhere else to go." He looked at me "Hi, Im Hige."

"Cana ." I said

Hige turned to Kiba "You didn't tell me you met a pretty girl in Jail."

I giggled Kiba smiled "She is coming with us."

"Really, well then it will be paradise."

I laughed again "You are the flirt aren't you? Well your a lot better than one that a met yesterday."

"You met another one yesterday?" Kiba said

"Yeah, well actually two, one was a kid, the other was kind of an ass. The Kid wouldn't be bad but the other guy…"

"Well if we meet them then maybe they will go."

"SO what is the plan in getting out of here."

Kiba walked up and tried to open the doors but it was no use "You cant change into a wolf right now, people would freak."

'Why don't we use the key?" Hige said

I turned to him "Because there isn't a Key."

"On contrare." He said taking out the key from his hair, I couldn't help but hug him "I just met you and I love you already." I said laughing "Lets get out of here."

Hige blushed when I hugged him and Kiba opened the door, we three got out of the cell and walked down the hallway My eyes saw something around the corner "Someone is coming."

Hige opened the air vent and we snuck into it and shimmied out to the open air we made it to a drain where water used to flow when we were stopped, a man in a robe carrying a young woman with purple hair, "So you are looking for the flower maiden Cheza, I am sorry but she is mine."

He held her up by the neck and she let out the most painful scream, I covered my eyes to keep from screaming myself and Hige did the same thing I did, Kiba took off toward her but in a flash of light the man and the flower maiden were gone "That was what was attracting us here, The flower maiden?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my god, well that man just took her what are we going to do?" I said coming near tears "I have never heard someone in such pain before, that was hard to watch."

"We keep going and we try to get out of here as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 2

Alright chapter two is off and running! Oh fun fact while reading this story. Cana is Celtic for Wolf

Cana is a black wolf with special markings on her face, he has a turquoise diamond on her forehead that the top and bottom points extend a little up her forehead she has turquoise around the tips of her ears, and her eyes are turquoise as well. She is very outspoken and very strong she will speak her mind when need be she can see extremely far away farther than any of the boys can comprehend.

Well now that Cana is described in her wolf form...Ohward!

The next morning Kiba, Hige and I were walking I was still affected by the sound of the flower maiden in pain, but I tried to hide it as much as possible, Hige had found a hot dog for breakfast for each of us "This is disgusting." Kiba said

"You have never had a hot dog before?" I asked

"You have had one before?' Kiba asked as an answer

"Looks like the wild one is wilder than what I thought." I said "It's a way of survival; we are not going to find a deer here."

"If I see one I will catch one for you." Hige said

I turned to him "I am wild as well, I came from a Native American wolf tribe in the south but I had to make some changes so that I could live and while I am not fond of my human form as much as I like my wolf form I had to make some changes."

"She said it Kiba." Hige said taking a bite of his hot dog, I gave the rest of mine to him and said I was full.

"What about pride?" Kiba asked

"I still have that, very much so, so much pride I am able to hide my wolf form to protect my pride."

Kiba saw my point "Besides, have you ever seen a human look at a wolf? She faints, pees herself of she screams, not a fun sight."

"I just have one question…What about your sight, which is the best sight I have ever seen, you can see around corners and stuff like that."

"That is my gift from the Natives where I come from, I can see really far away, farther than any wolf, I can also see around corners and into places that other wolves can't see into." Something caught my vision "For instance a man that shot at me and his dog are right around that corner."

Right as I said that they turned the corner and looked at us, He aimed his gun but missed in the perfect time and we took off running."

"SO Hige had a good nose and you have amazing sight, this may work."

Hige and I exchanged glances "I don't like the sound of that." I said

"Yep I knew it; I didn't like the sound of that." I complained "Kiba why are we in a sewer?"

Kiba looked at me "This was the best way to get away from those two "Hige and I ran into them too."

Hige covered his nose "Man this sucks my nose is going numb, it stinks in here."

I looked at him "Got that right."

Hige suddenly thought he aught a whiff of something and ran up a latter, Kiba right behind then me his head lifted the cover and he looked around "Guess not…Hey there is another one of us."

Kiba getting fed up with Hige almost sitting on his head pushed him out of the man hole "that is the last time that I let you lead." He said

"It's not my fought that my nose was numb in there."

"You let your nose do all the smelling and your going to loose it one day."

I turned and looked at the young wolf that I saw with the bracelets "Hey I remember you…Toboe right?"

Toboe looked at us skittishly but looked at me "Yeah, you're that girl that Tsume and I ran into yesterday." He stayed in his wolf form

"Yeah that is me, I never introduced myself its Cana."

Just then a little girl looked at him and started shaking, Hige, Kiba and I looked at her "Daddy…Daddy! DADDY it's the wolf."

That attracted her father and I am sure that one man with the dog "Crap, Come on kid we have to leave now."

Toboe looked at me and ran right next to me, the little girl started to chase us but I slipped into another pipe "You're a wolf." The little girl accused

"I tried to say I was sorry for the bird."

"Toboe dammit come one." I said tugging on him and he finally popped in to the pipe behind me Hige and Kiba and back into the water system "Are you serious?"

"SO where are you guys going?" Toboe asked

"Paradise runt." Hige said

"My name isn't Runt, its Toboe."

"Well we are going to Paradise."Hige said

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, why don't you come too?" I asked

"What about Tsume, maybe he would come too."

Kiba and Hige looked at him, I knew who this Tsume was and I was objecting but I wasn't going to say that. To them.

"Where is this Tsume?" Kiba said

We were led to the middle where there was a tree, a small run down apartment building was where we found the man sitting there, I stepped through the door first, Toboe behind me fallowed by Hige and Kiba. Tsume looked at Kiba and me and grimaced "You two!"

I backed up and put my hands up in surrender "Hey I am not here to start anything; we are just here to offer some kind of help."

"I don't need your help!" He barked

"Yeah I can tell. Tell me Tsume where did that arm wound come from?"

Kiba looked at him "We are going to Paradise and Toboe thought we should bring you too."

"Paradise?" He scoffed "What a joke! Don't tell me you guys are all fallowing a fairytale, the girl I would have expected but not three boys."

I glared "We can't live with humans Tsume; yeah you can get away with it for a while but what happens when people start to find out? You will be thrown in the damn street!"

"What about your fearless leader? He looks pretty human to me, what happened to pride for being a wolf?"

Kiba glared at him and they both had a stare down like to Alpha's I got in between them and put my hands near their chests "This isn't the time or the place, we can fight it out later, for now there are men out there that want us dead, and we can't fight all of them, not the five of us." I reasoned

Kiba heard what I said but changed the subject "You're here because of the flower maiden right? All of you are, you smelled the scent of moon flowers like it was calling you? The flower is no longer, here we have to go."

"You'll get yourself killed." Tsume said

"It's a natural thing isn't it? To die? What's life worth if we can't take chances?"

I looked out the window the movement outside caused me to shutter "Let's go across the pipes, it is the best way to get out of here."

All of us, even Tsume, took off running across the piping, I ran in front of Hige across from Tsume, I saw at the corner of my eye as Toboe slipped and fell down the pipe, "Tsume! Help the kid!" I yelled stopping, Hige passed me "Come on Cana!" Hige called

I watched as Tsume reached down and grabbed Toboe by the shoulder with his mouth and picked him up, I made sure Toboe was back on the pip before I took off running again the pipes met at the end where the concrete started and I was back on solid again, which is where we met in the middle all except Tsume who jumped down "what the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know." Toboe said

"Maybe he isn't coming after all." Hige said shrugging

"He has to come though." Toboe said

"We cant make decisions for an asshole just let him go." I said

We jumped up onto the wall and stopped there for a minute Kiba had something on his mind "You think he is coming don't you."

"Yes."

Tsume popped out of a tunnel and hopped up to join us right as we stopped at the ledge, Kiba, jumped then Hige, Toboe stopped looking down at the height that we were at "Come on Runt Jump."

Toboe looked down at him frustrated "I was getting ready too!"

Tsume took his leg and pushed him off and Toboe landed, I looked at him "You coming or what?"

He seemed hesitant, I turned around to look at him at the edge of the cliff "Just remember Tsume you can't use humans forever, besides this little expedition could be fun."

"Your definition of fun and my definition are two totally different things." He said

"That must count for something I didn't even know you knew what fun was."

I jumped off the edge and flipped landing gracefully on the ground.

Kiba looked up at him "Are you scared?"

Tsume looked down on him "Don't make me laugh." And Jumped down "It just so happens I have grown bored of this town."

And with that we took off into the snow toward "Paradise"


	3. Chapter 3

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 3

Hi, well chapter three here, Fun Fact: The voice of Tsume on the Anime is the same as Alucard from Hellsing, it is actually kind of funny, next time watch the two amines at the same time they are the same voice. His name is Crispen Freeman, and he has an awesome voice.

Review please I love seeing them

We had been running for days, I think the last time we ate was about three days ago, and to make matters worse the snow started to fall a little harder as we ran making it harder for us to see, even I couldn't see anything "Cana? Is there a type of shelter somewhere?"

I opened my eyes slightly and nodded "There is a cave about thirty feet away, that would be a good spot for us to get away from the snow."

When we duct into the cave all of us took a seat, Hige on a rock off the ground and Toboe right beside him, I took a spot across from them and Tsume sat right beside me, which I was surprised he did, we had been fighting for three days straight.

"I am hungry." Toboe said

"Yeah me too." Hige said

I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes "Are you okay?" Tsume asked

"Yeah just trying not to think about my stomach."

"How long has it been since we last ate?" Toboe asked

"I don't know about three days." Hige replied

"Needless to say they are not helping me forget."

Tsume looked at them "Shut the hell up, you're not helping the rest of us."

Kiba quickly changed the subject "If we bathe in the moonlight then we can go a bit farther, I once traveled a month without eating anything."

Tsume Smirked "Well if worse comes to worse we could eat each other. The first one is the pup since he is the weakest, then maybe porky over there."

"I want to wonder why you aren't on the menu, but then again you may be to tough for my taste."

I meant that in two different senses but he seemed to only get the one "In other words you would taste terrible."

"Why isn't Kiba on the menu?" Toboe said

"Because he is full of crap that's why." Tsume said

Kiba and him were at another stare done "If you two are going to fight do it in the snow." I said

Suddenly Hige picked up something with his nose and took off out of the cave, Toboe behind him, then Kiba, Tsume and I were last to run but that was because we were both fighting on who would get out of the way first. We ran up the hill to see nothing but a dead dear "It's all alone out here."

"It hasn't been dead for very long." Hige said taking a bite into it, I grimaced Tsume stood right next to me "You're not seriously going to eat that are you?"

"Come on Tsume it isn't bad." He cut off a piece and handed it to me, I took a slow bite, the meat was bad, I could tell, I let out a slight sound "Ugh" Then handed it back to him "No thanks I am good."

Tsume looked at them with his hands on his hips.

"We still have a long way to go." Toboe said

"And where is it we are going exactly?" Tsume said next to me, I was starting to admit this was going to be a long trip and we had no idea where we are going Kiba looked at him, "what is this Paradise like?" Tsume asked cynical causing me to roll my eyes "Must you question everything?"

"Yeah I feel like I have to, we don't know where we are going, we haven't eaten in three days."

Hige ignored them and looked at Toboe "It's a wonderful place with lots of flowers and food, and pretty girls like Cana."

I smirked "I think that if there are girls there, they are a lot prettier than me hormone boy."

"Paradise is nothing more than a legend, it's nothing more than some idiots dream."

"Why did you even bother to come then?" Hige said

Tsume ignored it

"We won't know unless we try." Toboe said standing up

"How far are you willing to go?" He turned to me "How about you huh? I guess I shouldn't be asking the girl if she believes in a fairytale."

I glared at him "Watch your words, You know I believe that your pants are a little too tight at the crotch is that because you're missing something?"

He growled at me "Whatever I am out of here."

He turned around and started walking down the hill and Toboe fallowed after him "Tsume…"

"Where do you think you're going?" Hige asked

"To look for Hell." Tsume replied

"Do what you want." Kiba said "But just remember "Your rules don't work here."

Tsume looked at him for a moment before turning around and walking away "Tsume, we have just gotten some friends." Toboe said

"Play house on your own." Tsume said

"God I hate him."

"Maybe you should go after him." Hige replied

"What? No I am not going after that dumbass who wants to go out on his own."

"You have a point he is the most childlike."

"But I liked Tsume, he was nice."

"Nice? I want to know what your definition of nice is."

"I am going after him." Toboe said going to chase him down the hill

"Man if that kid wasn't determined." I said

Kiba watched them down the hill. Suddenly Toboe hit the ground and Tsume took off running, that caused me to go running down the hill to go and get him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to go and see if I can find him" He said

"I will go with you, I don't trust some of the ruins that we passed earlier."

I looked at Kiba and Hige "I am going with him just stay out of trouble."

Toboe and I walked down the road and ran into the town that was nothing, Toboe suddenly stepped on something "Ow, that hurt."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, that thing was just sticking out of the ground, that sucks."

"It must just be an old land mine, it wont work now."

We continued walking Toboe calling for Tsume and I just walked into the buildings and searched them catching a faint scent of him as I walked "Why the hell are you fallowing me?" Tsume growled at me

"Listen I am just trying to help Toboe, I could give a damn what happens to your sorry ass. It's a the kid that really wants you to join us."

He glared at me "Just go back to him and tell him that the last thing I want to do is…"

"Wait shut up for a minute." I heard something, I held my hands up to shut him up for a moment but he just growled again "I don't hear anything."

"That is because you wont shut your damn mouth and listen." I hissed

I looked out the window, I heard movement, like the sound of metal against the hard roc of the ground, I also heard beeping, I focused my vision toward where I heard the noise, I saw what looked like a gun, howling interrupted my senses "That thing is going for Toboe!" I said panicked

Tsume looked at Toboe and bolted out the window, I fallowed behind him and ran up the hill "Toboe get out of the way!" I yelled

He turned and looked at Tsume and I running up the hill, Tsume grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as the machine aimed and shot at us Tsume taking a graze to his him and he let out a howl, Toboe and I stood in front of the gun looking thing and I growled "Get Tsume out of here and I will distract this thing."

"Cana!" Tsume said

"Don't argue with me Tsume." I said turning into my wolf form and growling at the machine, It cocked its weapon and fired at me. I bolted up and went in for an attack when the arm slung around and hit me I whined and hit the wall and everything blacked out.

"Cana…CANA!"

I woke with a headache, something was sticking to my forehead "What…What happened?"

"You tell us, you're the one laying on the ground."

I sat up quickly, my head hurt but I ignored it "Shit, we have to find Tsume and Toboe." I stood off and took off running in the direction that they were last headed Kiba and Hige fallowing behind me, I saw them trapped by the robot Toboe was trying to distract the robot, Kiba broke away from us and went up the cliff "When I attack get Tsume and Toboe out of here!"

I nodded looking at Hige "I will get Tsume, I can get to him faster than you can."

Hige nodded. We waited, the robot suddenly about to strike at Tsume when Kiba attacked, I ran over and slid under the robot to Tsume and threw his arm over my shoulder and grabbed his waist "Come on!"

I helped him take off away from the robot and Kiba took off up the cliff at a vertical angle, I was in shock, but it caused the snow to fall from the cliff and onto the Robot.

I Looked down at Tsume's leg "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He took his arm off of my shoulder and limped toward the group

"No need to thank me it isn't like I saved your life or anything." I said

"Don't make me laugh Cana."

I growled and walked behind me to the pack "I think we better get out of here before something else happens."

Tsume looked at them "Unless you don't want to come." Kiba said

Tsume waited for a moment before limped in the direction we were going, I ran over and put his arm around my shoulder "Don't get used to this pal, I am only doing this because I feel sorry for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 4

Alright Chapter 4 ohh Fun fact: The reason why I did not use a body part of a wolf for the name was because I could not find one, so I went with the closest thing that I could find Wolf and I didn't want Japanese so I went with Celtic. But the strange thing is…I made Cana a native American wolf.

Anyway read and review PLEASE

"Ouch Dammit quit touching my leg that fricken hurts!" Tsume's voice rang through the valley, causing birds to fly away, I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to fall back down and me to finish my job.

"If you would quit squirming then it wouldn't hurt so much you dumbass, and quit acting like such a big baby or I am going to get the cold water again and you remember what happened the last time that happened." I said with a small vein popping out of my head.

"Wolves don't have to use this they heal for themselves or they die."

"Well right now I am not in wolf form and I am trying to help, and don't tell me you didn't ask for my help dammit, cause I am getting tired of hearing it, I don't want you to get an infection so cool it!"

Toboe handed me another patch of plant that I had picked and I stuck it to Tsume's leg causing him to hiss, Hige was trying to hold back a laugh at the two of us "What are you laughing at Porky?' Tsume asked angrily

"You were just bitch slapped by a girl what is not funny about that."

I had already forgotten about that, that was how I got him on the ground in the first place, Toboe looked at him with a scared look on his face, Kiba was amused by the both of us but didn't show any emotion by the act.

"How far do you think we have Kiba." I asked getting off of Tsume and letting him up.

"Not much farther."

"Good, I am ready to settle down a little." I said

Tsume looked at his leg in the surprise that he was settled down a little and his wound didn't burn, I smirked "See I am not half bad am I?"

We finally were walking "I had a dream that we were at paradise." Toboe said

"Really?" I said trying to humor the pup "What did you see?"

"Not this again." Tsume said

I shot a glare at him but toboe didn't seem to notice "I saw a large field of Moon flowers and a beautiful lake, and we were all happy."

"That sounds wonderful Toboe." I said

"It sounds bland to me." Hige said

"Well not everyone wants pretty girls in there paradise, I for one don't." I replied frustrated

We came to a bridge that led to a place in the middle of the ocean "We made it to the ocean." Kiba said

I looked at him boredly "Really? I couldn't tell."

"Paradise is that way." Kiba said taking off running, "Wait Kiba." I said taking off after him Tsume and Toboe right behind me and Hige right behind them, what we saw wasn't paradise, it was a messed up little town…that didn't seem to want strangers too much "You think they are afraid of us?" Toboe asked me

"I don't know." I said looking into a window right as the blinds shut Tsume sopped right next to me "They don't seem to friendly though."

We walked down the street to see a small pack huddled around a trash bin, I felt uncomfortable. "We don't take to kindly to strangers." One said

"We can see that." Hige replied

"Where are you heading?" Another one said this one had blond hair, a scar on his face and a red and black coat

"Paradise." Toboe said, Kiba didn't say anything, he just looked down at them, there was a woman that sat down with her hair covered with an orange scarf, the rest of the men laughed but this woman looked at Toboe with a shocked face "Turn around and go back the way you came dog there is no such thing."

One man stepped forward toward me "But maybe you can leave this pretty thing with us, I don't see that any of you need her."

I gritted my teeth and snapped at him "Touch me and you'll loose more than that hand."

"You little bitch!"

Tsume ripped me behind him and protected me "As she said asshole, you touch her and you will loose more than your hand. As a matter of fact I might just rip you to shreds."

The man stepped back "Sorry man I didn't know she was your mate."

"She isn't I just don't like you." Tsume said

"Like I said, get on your way." The man with the scar on his face said.

Kiba didn't argue the paradise factor with him and we kept walking, Tsume kept me in front of him where he could see me, I looked at him "Why did you do that."

"I was acting on instinct nothing more." He said

We made it to a small grave yard, "This place is giving me the creeps." Toboe said

"It's a graveyard it would give anyone the creeps." I said

Tsume walked in front and I walked behind him, hey his badass attitude could have been useful, for instance if anything was going to get to us he was first, I killed to birds with one stone that way, I got rid of him and he went down in history as the biggest asshole. Hige and Toboe were right next to me Kiba who kept up the back said "We can stay here for tonight." He said

I saw a small rock "Well I guess it is better than nothing." I kicked it and it hit a headstone, when that happened something popped out of the ground causing me to jump behind Tsume grabbing his jacket and scream, Hige and Toboe hit the ground, Tsume got into kill position and his legs locked to the ground, I looked over Tsume's shoulder to see possibly the oldest wolf that I ever seen Tsume's shoulder dropped and I grabbed my heart trying to get my breath back "What the hell was that old man you trying to kill us?" Hige said

Toboe looked at the old dog and he turned back into a human "Didn't mean to scare you kids."

"What are you doing old man?" Kiba asked

"Digging a hole, when you get to be my age you start to know when your time has come and you dig a hole for yourself."

"Well I would start digging faster then." Tsume said turning to look over his shoulder at me "You can let go of me now."

I stepped from behind him and dusted myself off "Sorry."

The old man looked at us "What are you five looking for may I ask?"

"Paradise." Kiba said "Tell me do you know of any moon flowers around here?"

"Yes this place was covered with them long ago."

I had a hard time coming to those terms that this city had moon flowers but I listened "As far as your trip to paradises is concerned…"

We fallowed the man up the hill to a tunnel A strong smell came from the tunnel and I covered my mouth "God what is that smell?"

"It smells like death warmed over." Hige said

"Back home old man we have a long morning tomorrow." The man with the scar on his face walked up and Kiba "Do me a favor kid, give up, there is no such thing as paradise. We went looking and I lost men that way, there is no such thing all that is on the other side of that tunnel is death and blood."

Kiba snapped and looked at him "You gave up a long time ago, you never made it there how do you know that it doesn't excist?"

"The best thing you can do is go to the station and wait, then get out of here."

We found a place to sleep but it didn't work my Kiba and Tsume soon got into it "The old man said there is no such thing then there isn't!"

"He never made It there Tsume."

"I am not going to risk my life for something that doesn't exist."

I sighed and stood up "I am not going to get sleep here tonight."

"Where are you going?" Tsume barked

"Away from you guys, I need sleep, and you arguing isn't going to help." I said walking away.

I made it to the station, I didn't know what I was going to do, but for now I was going to sleep I didn't even know what to believe in, if I wanted to believe in paradise or not. I lay down on the bench and crossed my legs. Right as I was drifting off I heard someone take a seat next to me "Tired of fighting Kiba, or are you running away again?"

I didn't bother open my eyes I knew who it was, He draped an arm over the top of the bench "Both I am starting to get aggravated with that guy."

"Wow I never heard that one before." I said sarcastically

"Shut up and go to sleep Cana. We will find out what to do tomorrow."

"Fine."

He set his feet up near my head "IF you kick me in the face I am going to kick your ass."

Toboe sat down in front of us and we looked at him "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I don't know."

I sighed "Well go to sleep."

The three of us turned to our wolf forms and fell asleep on a park bench


	5. Chapter 5

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 5

Chapter five..Fun Fact for the chapter, I took one of the lines from Hellsing and put it in the story as Cana's lines it seemed really funny when I did it but I couldn't help myself.

I heard footsteps in front of the bench where I had been sleeping "Couldn't fine anywhere else to sleep?"

I rolled over and looked at him "Well I was tired of listening to Our fearless leader and this one bitch all night so I left and found this place, but he fallowed me."

"Well at least you got some sleep." Hige reaplied

"Who said I got sleep, he kept kicking me."

Tsume extended his leg to kick me again when I grabbed his ankle and threw him off the park bench "What the hell was that for!" He said sitting up rubbing his head

"What did I say last night; I told you if you kicked me I would kick your ass."

"So you threw me off the park bench!"

"Yeah, and when I get the rest of my sleeping done I will kill you but for now…"

I rolled over and closed my eyes, suddenly I was grabbed from around the waist and pulled off the park bench "What the hell are you…."

A hand clamped over my mouth "Quiet." Tsume ordered and I did what he said, and kept my mouth shut, Tsume kept his hand over my mouth until something caught our eye, there were people unloading food from the trucks and there was something carrying these heavy loads…wolves…our kind…Tsume let go of me and I walked to the ledge where I saw about twenty five wolves sweating to get the load into the truck, the man with the scare of his face was there he overlooked the whole thing "What the hell is going on here!" Tsume said gripping the railing, Toboe and Hige watched in horror, I watched with anger "We are just working for food, we help the humans they give us food."

"So its scratching each others back." Hige said

"Just like you did Tsume." Toboe said innocently

"What I did was different the humans never used me." He barked

What I saw next near drove me to tears, the old dog digging his grave last night was helping with the load, and he slowly lost pace and fell to the ground and he lay motionless on the ground with the whips cracking around him. "They all get a fair share of food but they have to work for it." The man said

That was when my nerve cracked, I gripped the bar tightly enough that my knuckles turned white, I let the bar go and walked toward him and a loud crack echoed through the building, Tsume ran over and grabbed me and pulled me back but I fought him "You call yourselves wolves? If you do than I would rather be dead! You're not even considered a dog your dog shit!"

I was pulled back even farther "Let me go Tsume!"

"Killing him is not worth your life and it won't save them!" He barked at me, It was the first time that I came up with that he was actually being reasonable, and I slowly calmed down, "Let go of me." I said quietly

He slowly released me and I turned to walk when a white streak caught the corner of my eye, I turned to look and there was Kiba. Kiba's hair prickled and he snarled, and attacked, the man with the scare on his face jumped out of the railing and attacked with no word to us. The man turned into his wolf form and held Kiba down on the ground until they could pick him up and carry him out of the building, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and I fallowing them out.

I watched them burry the old wolf I stood next to Tsume who wanted to keep an eye on me as much as possible, which frustrated me, Kiba was set against a headstone holding his hand "I told you before, I wont tell you again, give up on that dream of yours, Paradise doesn't exist, we want you on your way."

I glared at him, "You send us off with a wounded leader and a Hungary pack?"

"Like I said, on your way."

They took off walking without saying a word, we were able to get Kiba into a shelter and get some leaves on his wounds "It should help what he needs now is sleep." I said setting some leaves on him. 'Which means we have to leave for a little while."

We sat at the edge right next to the shelter a sound of a stomach growling "Who was that?" Hige said honestly asking him a question.

All of us turned and looked at Hige boredly "We all know it was you." I said

"Oh yeah guess it was." Hige put his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it embarrassed

Another growling stomach caused everyone to look, I turned my head to Tsume, who was looking back to the ocean with a frustrated look on his face, Hige smiled "That one was Tsume though."

I laughed at him and Tsume turned his head and let out a "Humph!" that caused me to laugh harder then my stomach growled and I stopped laughing, Tsume looked at me "Whose laughing now?"

I stood up "I am not going to sit here though I am actually going to find something."

Tsume smirked "She's right…Porky why don't you go with here."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause you can smell better and I don't trust anyone here."

Hige smirked "You just don't want anyone to get your girl is that it?"

Tsume's forehead vein popped "She isn't my…"

"Whatever Tsume…" Hige said draping an arm over my shoulder "Come on Cana lets go and try to find something to eat."

Toboe soon got up and went in an opposite direction, leaving Tsume to watch Kiba.

"Do you see anything?" I asked

"No this is bad; of course I can't really expect something to just fall from the sky or anything there is nothing but snow." Hige said.

"True." I said sighing

Toboe soon cam walking our way "Did you guys find anything?"

"No, You didn't either I take it?"

"No, man this stinks we cant find anything, those guys really do have run of the place."

That caused my blood to heat a little "Yeah."

Hige looked at the both of us "You know if I could wish for anything and I really wanted to I could wish for mutton to fall from the….HEY Mutton."

I whipped my head around and looked and sure enough there was mutton laying on the ground, however something wasn't right about the whole thing "Hige Wait."

It was too late right as Hige picked the Mutton up a triangular cage popped up and he was trapped inside "Crap! Hige how many times have you been told to think before you act!" I said running over and putting my hands on my hips "I am sorry I was just so hungry."

"Aw I see thinking with your stomach." I said looking quickly at Toboe "GO and get Tsume, we need some strong jaws, I will howl if something happens."

"Okay…" Toboe said running in his wolf form, I changed into my form and Hige did the same "Can you bite the bars?" I asked Hige

He took a chomp out of them and quickly stepped back "My teeth are too delicate for this."

I gave him a bored look in my wolf form and rolled my eyes, I tried to take a chomp out of the bars, unfortunately I only managed to make a dent "Yeah if I knew any better Tsume or Kiba would be able to do this."

Hige looked over my shoulder "Hey those guys from the other pack are here, maybe they can help us."

I turned around and looked at them, one of them was the man that I snapped at earlier, "Well look at what we have here. What do you think boys should we help them?"

"No I don't think we should." One of his guys said

I glared at them and my skin tingled "Well then be on your way and I will get him out myself." I said

"You know we never did take care of that business the other day, and your companion isn't here to protect you now."

I looked at him and smirked "I think he told you that he wasn't my mate, but I will confirm it, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He looked at his boys and they laughed "We will see about that!" He lunged for me and I dodged out of the way and he hit the bars of the jail, Hige looked at me "Take him out Cana!"

Third POV

Toboe ran up and Saw Tsume and Kiba standing up "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Where is Hige and Cana."

"Hige just got caught in a trap and Cana is trying to get him out, the bars are too much for her to break."

"And you just left them there alone? You could have howled or something!"

A sudden howl interrupted Tsume's anger and they looked in the same direction "That was Cana!" Kiba said.

Kiba limped out the door, Toboe suddenly fallowed, Tsume sighed and took off Running :This is taking forever." He suddenly ran over and threw Kiba over his shoulder "Hey cut it out!"

Tsume didn't say anything he just kept running through the village to where they were at."

Cana's POV

I snarled in my wolf form and attacked, latching my jaws on his arm "Damn Bitch!" He whipped his arm and flung me across the snow all of his buddies and him turned into there forms "Shit!" I murmured 'I may have underestimated this.' I thought. They circled me. "Fine you wanna play that game? We will play!" I threw my head back and let out a loud and thunderous howl that I knew that Tsume, Kiba and Toboe heard all of the men, even Hige had their hands over their ears. I wished I hadn't stopped howling because when I did they attacked me I felt a strong pain in my side as I hit the snow "That will teach you bitch!"

I couldn't raise up, my head hurt, Hige was looking at me and calling me but I soon blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 6\

Chapter 6 YAY's, Fun Fact for this Chapter… this is the first time we will actually get to hear about where Cana Came from..WOOT

"Cana!" I heard something in the back of my head 'God what do you want from me now.' I thought squirming, my mind was starting to come back to me that something bad happened "God Cana get up…"

"Will you stop screaming at me!" I growled sitting up and rubbing my head "We heard you howling! Are you alright?" Kiba asked

"No they took Hige." I said quickly sitting up and rubbing my head "You shouldn't be standing."

"We know." Tsume said Helped me up off the ground, "Who did this to you?"

I looked at them "That pack that we keep running into, I got into a fight with them."

Tsume gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. I quickly took off running toward the town, as I rounded the corner I ran into them again. Tsume this time was right behind me and he was pissed off.

"Well looky here boys they came back for another round."

Kiba glared at them, Tsume was the one that snarled, and threw me behind him. "I told you if you touched her that I would rip you to shreds!"

I grabbed his sleeve "Now is not the time Tsume!" I said

"What the hell is going on here." The leader of their pack walked up "Like you don't know!" Tsume Accused "She just got attacked and Hige was taken and they are going to kill him!"

The leader looked honestly surprised "What?"

Tsume was about to spat something else when I stopped him "He wasn't there he didn't give the order for us to be attacked."

"Just because he wasn't there doesn't mean he didn't order it."

"Leaders of a wolf pack don't sent an order and not be there Tsume you know that." I replied

Saula looked at his men "You attacked these people? And you are trying to kill one of them?"

"We don't answer to you anymore Saula!"

Saula stepped in and punched his second on command, the rest of them suddenly attacked, Kiba went to get in the middle of it but we heard "Don't help!"

The woman that seemed to be Saula's mate suddenly screamed for it to stop and it finally did, except for one who the second in command had to manually stop himself. "We don't run with you anymore Saula."

"Wait!"

They turned "Where did you have them take their friend."

They told us where they went and soon left, Saula stood up off the ground "If you kids have stayed out of the way and just gave up on paradise." He groaned

"We wont though, Paradise is what we are after, after seeing what happened out here, there is such thing out there, there has to be to get away from a hell hole like this."

Kiba looked at Tsume with shock in his eyes, and honestly I was impressed "So the billy badass found a soft spot after all?"

"Shut up Cana." He said

We took off running in our wolf form down the road and fallowed the tire tracks "Tsume, Cana, try to get ahead of them and get the truck to tip the cage."

Tsume and I both pumped our legs harder and got in front of the truck the guys that were driving the truck swerved and the truck tipped over causing the cage to fall and inside Hige fell as well "Cant you be a little nicer?"

"Would you rather we leave you in the cage?" Tsume asked

"No get me out of here."

Kiba looked at the previous bite marks on the cage "Is this where you tried to bite through?"

I nodded and he chomped down on the bars bending them, the door to the truck opened it "Damn dogs!"

I jumped and grabbed the gun between my teeth throwing it away and snorting "Come on Cana quit messing around!"

I bolted off of the car and hit the ground running. We made it back to the cemetery "You all believe in paradise?"

All of us nodded and Kiba looked at him "Yes."

"You guys are all stupid, and you all might die, but far be it for me to stop kids from there dreams."

He walked over and broke some of the boards from the tunnel we all suddenly fallowed him through the tunnel until there was a large opening in the tunnel "This is as far as I take you."

"Your not coming with us?" Kiba asked

"He won't leave his pack, he will take care of them." Tsume said

Kiba nodded and with no goodbye he took off running, Tsume and I took off running at the same time, and Hige and Toboe behind us and we took off again.

It took a good day to get out of that tunnel and by the time we did get out of there we finally managed to find something to eat "This is a pretty nice forest believe it or not." I said "There are deer, some rabbit."

Kiba seemed on edge "What is wrong with you?"

He looked at me "Nothing, just thinking…."

"About paradise or the moon flower this time?"

"Both."

"Well far be it for me to inuruppt." I said walking, I walked passed Tsume toward a tree when I noticed that he was looking at me, I tried to ignore it but he kept looking at me, I finally turned to look at him, his eyes stared into mine like he was trying to read my mind, but I wasn't going to let him do that, I turned away from him "What are you doing?" I said a little frustrated

"Trying to figure you out."

"Why? A few days ago you could care less about whether I lived or died."

"Because you're the only interesting one in this group, the rest of them are trying to get to paradise, I honestly don't believe in it, and you seem to get away from something."

"How does that make me interesting?"

"You aren't like anyone else of the group your are more outspoken. I don't know if I like that or not, your also the only one who studied up on some of this crap, Paradise but you still don't believe in it."

"I never said I didn't believe in it, I just don't know if I do or not. Let me ask you something? Why are you going to Paradise if you don't believe in it? Are you afraid about dying alone?"

"No." He had gotten defensive "I am going just to prove these guys wrong."

I held my hands up in defense "You didn't have to get defensive man, I was just asking a question."

He stood up "You are a frustrating female."

"I get that a lot, just forget that I even asked."

I walked toward the woods "Where are you going?" He asked

I turned and looked over my shoulder "I am going hunting, I need something to do before we get to where ever the hell we are going."

He leaned back against the tree and I took off "It isn't my fault if you are afraid of Relationships Tsume, but let me tell you something, that macho wall that you hold around you can be broken down."

I walked into the woods to get away for a while, I wasn't really hunting, more or less this was just my alone time. And when I came back with nothing I was soon questioned about it

"Listen I more or less wanted alone time, I just needed to get away for a while."

"Why do you need to get away from us for a while?" Hige said

I didn't really want to say it in front of Toboe but ended up saying it "The high levels of testosterone, macho man attitude, and yelling are starting to get to my head. The lack of estrogen in this pack is a little…well short."

All of them…even Tsume had a light blush on their face "Yeah that is what I thought. Even the pack I was part of had a few more females."

"Why don't you talk about them?" Toboe asked "Even I bring up Granny, sometimes."

I smiled "Talking about my pack usually ends up with everyone with a bad mood later, I said that I was from a native American village in the south, well now it is in the west." My necklace Dangled and I picked it up "That is where this came from, it's a protection necklace, that the natives make for us, we are not there pets we are respected but when I left the pack for a while they gave this to me, I had to learn how to make it on my own, I learned how to hunt, and survive, but the natives took care of us, they were an amazing people where I came from."

"Why did you leave?" Hige asked

That was when I got quiet "My family was killed." I said standing up and walking away, I knew that they were just curious but it still to this day upset me, I turned and looked at my neck to my necklace "I miss you guys so much. I only wish that I could have done better so that I wouldn't have to worry about being killed the next time I ever show up there."

I looked to the moon and sighed "I don't know if I belong here or not."


	7. Chapter 7

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 7

Okay everyone here is Chapter seven…Fun Fact for the chapter Hania means warrior in Hopi, Lyra is a unique name that matches with music and Faolen is Gaelic for Little wolf

Author note: This is going to kind of be a filler episode before we lead up to Cheza coming to the group, I only find that fair.

My life had been different before I met the boys, I wasn't always on my own, I actually had somewhere that I loved dearly, but something that I had done gotten me kicked out of the family, out of the pack, I was not always the outspoken argumentative one that I am today, I was actually a little more quiet, and a little more able to deal with.

My father was the Alpha of the pack, his name was Alaric meaning leader and I guess that really fit my father he was a good leader that could run the pack, He taught us to respect the humans and they would respect us, we never used them, but we were never used by them either, we protected them and guided them like we were put on this earth to do…That is what the Native Americans said anyway. My mother was named Esma meaning, Kind defender, she was as such an amazing wolf, she ran with a kind heart but a strong defense, together they had for pups, My brother Hania and were the first to be born, Hania was my best friend, older than me by only minutes but he insisted of being my protector, a couple of years later Lyra and Faolen came along. Now it was somewhat of a happy family when I was younger, My father loved all of us, but suddenly something changed when I got older, he started to look on me with hatred and he suddenly had nothing to do with me or my sister, he found the fatherly love of the boys, and while my young brother Faolen loved the attention, Hania did not accept it. Hania soon taught me everything, how to hunt, how to survive, what plants were good and what were bad, everything that I needed to know I knew. I still felt pain from when my father stopped loving my sister and I, but something started when my fathers Brother Luka came home, he was hateful and spiteful to most female wolves, saying that they were nothing but a breeding ground for the men to have more sons. My mother protected us with a strong sense of pride that I was not going to let my father or my uncle put me down.

Lyra would look at me and say "Why does father hate us?"

The only thing I could replied was "Because we are females and we are no good to them."

"But you are strong and you can fight."

"But he doesn't think that I belong in that line."

It was the one night that I would never forget that my world changed forever. Shots were fired over the city and Noble ships were everywhere, they only wanted one thing…Death to all wolves. My mother and brother hid us in the forest in a small cave away from the village, My sister was shaking, I was trying to keep her calm and quiet. My brothers were fighting and my mother was trying to get more of the children away from the village. Soon everything silenced, there was no gun fire now sound of the noble ships nothing. I soon looked at my sister and left the cave on my own to search for them, I soon found that there was nothing but blood and gore all around me, I soon found my father curled up next to my mother "Father!"

His head only turned slightly "Cana, you are the bravest of my pack now…know that there are many things that I wish I could take back."

Then he was gone, my mother was already gone there was no trying to save her. And my brothers were dead laying on the ground, My turquoise eyes cried that night, and that was the last time that I have ever shed a tear "YOU! You have destroyed by pack and it was your fault that my nephews and my brother was killed! You are a disgrace to this family!"

My head held high as I looked at the man who was meant to Kill me "I should rip you to shreds! However if You leave before the rest of us rip you apart then I will spare you. You are exiled."

I took off running before he gave me the go, my heart was pounding and my head was rushing, I had left my sister in the cave alone and afraid.

Every time that is when I wake up from that dream, and back to reality where I belong, That night that I had the dream I woke up with some tears in my eyes, the rest of the pack was asleep, I couldn't wake them, this was the only evening that all of us actually had something small to eat and was getting some sleep. I took a spot in a tree where no one was around and sighed to myself "I hate nights like this, the perfect time to sleep and what do I do? I am up all night."

"What the hell are you doing?"

I looked down from the tree to look at Tsume he stood there looking at me, my foot dangled over the edge a couple feet from his head "I am sitting here, what's it look like I am doing?"

Tsume jumped and landed in front of me looking at me, he stood there for a minute when I finally replied "Keep staring I might even do a trick." I said.

He looked down and smirked, "Your face is red, I never thought you would be the kind of person to cry."

I glared at him "I am not…Usually. Tonight is kind of a rough night."

"Rough night huh?"

"Am I being interrogated or something?"

"Yeah…"

"You have a long night to go then."

"Fine I will start with this…"Why were you crying in your sleep."

I didn't want to answer him but knowing Tsume he wasn't going to just let it go "I was having a dream about my pack, don't tell me you don't dream of yours."

"I don't, but that isn't the point."

"Now you're lying to yourself." I said smirking.

Tsume glared at me "Do you really believe in Paradise?"

I looked over the edge at the rest of the sleeping wolves, "I am not sure what to believe, I think that there is somewhere better than some of these hell holes that I have been in, that place you were in was one of them, but Paradise…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, and from what I can tell your not too sure either smart one, I heard that little instance in the city don't tell me that what you said to Saula was bullshit or lies."

Tsume looked away from me and sigh "No it wasn't."

"That is what I thought." I said smiling "You know for not having any friends or not liking people you sure are easy to get stuck to." I said

He looked at me and as if it was hard for him to say he looked at me "Yeah…I guess you're not that bad to talk to either, I guess you're the only one that I can trust here."

I hopped down from the tree and curled up at the trunk and fell back asleep 'What a strange one, but not a bad one either, and if I really wanted to say this to him, he is not bad to look at either."

"This is why we don't take city kids to the woods." Hige said frustrated "Toboe the reason that there are no rabbits here is because they know we are wolves they took of deeper into the woods."

"And you call yourself a nature wolf then?" I said looking at him "If I remember correctly you're the one that lived on Hotdogs, hamburgers and Mexican food before we met." I said.

Hige rubbed the back of his head "I guess compared to you, and Kiba we aren't much, even Tsume here is a lower breed."

Tsume clenched his teeth "How am I a lower breed then?"

"Well I mean you used the humans for your work…" Hige said nervously

"I think what he means is, the last time you were in the wild was a really long time ago." I said trying to back Hige up a little

"Thanks Cana."

"No biggie…"

A sudden screeching sound caused me to cover my ears in pain it was a noble ship, "What the hell is going on."

Another ship right behind the noble shit was firing what looking like lasers "They must really be going at it."

Kiba was looking at something up at the ship, and he suddenly took off running "Kiba!" Tsume called

"where is he going?" Toboe asked

"I don't know we better fallow him though." I said bolting to catch up with him "Kiba. What's going on?"

"She's up there, its Cheza."

Suddenly a glint of light caught our attention, I focused my vision to the girl with the purple hair and red eyes, she was lightly falling from the ship "It Is Cheza I can see her." I said Tsume ran up to me "You can see her?"

I nodded, She is falling toward that cliff looking thing over there." I said pointing

Suddenly she disappeared "She won't go far if we run and climb up that cliff." Kiba said

I looked straight "This is going to work all of the muscles isn't it?" I said

Ignorning my question we quickly took off toward the cliff and started our decent toward the flower maiden "There is a faint smell but she is deffinatly up there." Hige said

"Then lets hurry, we don't want any one else getting to her." Toboe said

Tsume hoisted me up "What was that for?"

"Get a head start." Tsume said smirking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Howling at the moon

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 up and running…I have been getting awesome reviews please keep it up people Fun fact:

It felt like we had been climbing forever and I was starting to get exhausted "How far left do we have to climb?" I asked

Kiba, who was the farthest up, looked up "Not long, we will make it soon."

Tsume was right behind me making sure that I didn't slip "Got this is so exhausting." He complained

Hige was farther down "Can we slow down a little?"

"Can the City wolf not climb?" I asked looking down at him."

He gave me a bored look "Yes I can climb!"

Toboe was right behind Tsume "Is she still up there?"

Hige took a whiff of the air and smiled "She is still up there alright, the scent is getting stronger."

"Are you sure we can trust this flower maiden?" Tsume said

I climbed a little farther "You not sure if we should trust her?"

"I am not sure."

We made it to the top of the mountain, I hit the ledge first and helped Tsume up, then I helped Toboe before I collapsed on the ground, I was exhausted, Tsume looked down at me "Cana…"

"What?"

He didn't say anything but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "Hey put me down!"

"Just relax, we don't have much farther to go."

I rolled my eyes "Looking at your ass is not in my definition of relaxation."

Hige and Toboe looked at me on Tsume's back "I swear those two are like mates or something, they fight like it then Tsume pulles something like this." Hige said throwing his hands over his head and closing his eyes.

Tsume looked over his shoulder and I looked at him and we both at the same time glared at the porky boy "You want to run that by me again?" I said.

Hige shook his head "No, I mean…no."

"That is what I thought you said." I replied. "Tsume put me down I can walk just fine."

Tsume finally came to a stop a lightly put me down on the ground, I straightened my clothing "Thank you."

All of us started to feel something as we walked straight on the path "Do you guys feel that, the butterflies in your stomach? Kiba is that the feeling that you told us about?" Toboe asked

Kiba nodded and smiled lightly "That's it."

Hige touched his stomach "It feels good, like we just ate or something."

Toboe looked at Tsume and I "Don't you two feel it too?"

"Butterflies in my stomach? Don't be ridiculous." Tsume scoffed "But I do feel some sort of tingling in my spine."

"Oh so tough guy does have a soft spot isn't that sweet." I said laughing

"What about you then?" Tsume asked frustrated with me

I suddenly got Goosebumps on my arms that he could clearly see and he smirked my neck tingled and the hair stood on my neck.

We came to an opening in the forest to where a lake was, in the middle of the lake was the girl with purple hair and read eyes, she was sitting on a rock and her feet were in the water, she turned and looked at us, we all paused with some sort of calm feeling in our stomachs, Kiba slowly walked down to the water and walked over to her "This one has been waiting for all of you." Cheza said.

She put her hands through Kiba's White fur and slowly held his head in her arms, it was a good moment "I wanna be held like that." Toboe said

I was touched 'Me too kid, me too.' I thought

Kiba finally stood up and Cheza took his hand, we fallowed them around the island listening to her "This one was born here. Right on this land."

Toboe and Hige were enchanted by this girl, and while she smelled nice I wasn't that way, Tsume walked next to me with his hands in his pockets, "Your suspicious aren't you?" I asked

"What was your first clue, this girl was made here at the land of Darcia, I don't know if we should trust her."

I honestly wasn't surprised, but I didn't say anything, We walked through a door and watched Cheza as she ran into a room "Everyone this one is home." She called.

Kiba fallowed her and we chased after them until we saw Cheza sitting on the ground "They all withered away and died."

It was kind of sad seeing this place all broken and torn, with dead plants all over the place. Kiba bent down next to her and was talking to her. Suddenly the sound of gunfire and running caused me to whip around and focus around the corners "What do you see?" Tsume asked me

"People in armor and they have guns, they are from the ships that were attacked the Noble ship and a lady in a lab coat, she is…She's looking for Cheza."

Kiba grabbed CHeza's hand "We have to find a way to get out of here."

WE nodded and took out of the room, I heard the running coming closer and we were quickly surrounded. The armored men aimed guns at us, and all of us got into fighting position, Kiba hid Cheza next to a rock hiding from the gunfire, Toboe protected her and the rest of us attacked, Tsume and I bolted one way and Hige and Kiba went the other way Tsume had his knife out and I just used the claws that I had and charged on guy with a gun, I swiped down at his neck and he fell to the ground, another tried to shoot and I changed into my form and bit his neck, the blood spurt from the mans neck, Another gunshot rang out and I jumped, he however aimed at me and took a shot getting an amazingly good shot at my back leg, my leg burned and the nerve in my leg shook I fell to the ground and let out a howl. Tsume saw what happened and jumped slicing the guys neck "God why do they always go for the damn leg!" I said frustrated.

Cheza looked at me and saw the blood spurt, from my leg, Tsume ran over and looked at my leg "Are you alright?"

I hissed but I nodded "I still have my fingers and toes and I am still above ground."

Tsume helped me up of the ground Cheza went walking "This way everyone this way."

Even with the pain in my leg I took off running, "Cana dammit Be careful." Tsume called after me, We all ran into a room where there was no opening, "What?" I said "Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

"There is no way out." Toboe said

"Well we could always surrender." Hige said causing him to receive a death glare from Tsume "I'm kidding I'm kidding."

All of a sudden Cheza spoke up "Come this way everyone."

"Where did that hole come from?" Toboe said

"I don't know but that is our only option." Kiba said fallowing her, The wall moved a little causing Toboe to jump, soon Hige and Toboe fallowed after them, Tsume stood there not sure what to do now, I took his hand "Now is not the time to second guess yourself Tsume come one!"

He let me take his hand and practically Drag him through the hole in the wall, and the wall shut behind us. WE caught up to rest of the group and took off running with Cheza, and we were all shot at, until we got away from them and we bolted down the hill Cheza was graceful going down the rocks when she almost went off a cliff and Toboe freaked out, however Cheza turned around and walked down the path "I think she is a little on edge here." Hige said.

"That is because you are all on edge around her." Kiba seemed to accuse

"Well what would you expect we have one of the most prized possessions here." Hige said as we took off into the woods

"Ahh God what is the matter with you!" I said

"Your did this when I hurt my leg, I am helping you." Tsume said

"Yeah but that fricken hurts, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Just sit still!" He ordered

He made sure no one was looking and licked my wound causing me to shiver it didn't hurt but it didn't exactly feel good."

"That will have to do, you have to stay off of it though." He stood up and looked at Cheza, there were still plenty of planes going around looking for her, Kiba looked at Tsume "No, we are not giving her to them."

"They are looking for her and putting us in Danger."

"She is going to get us to paradise!"

"I am getting awfully sick of hearing that word." Tsume said

I was able to get myself up and get in between them "Stop this isn't going to help the situation. You guys cant fight about this, we all know that we cant give Cheza back, and that we cant exactly go to paradise yet. We have wounds that need to heal."

A sudden sound caused Tsume, Kiba and I to look away from each other, it was the sound of singing, and it was beautiful, we all turned and looked at Cheza

She gave a light song that was peaceful and it caused everyone to get tired Toboe hit a wall and slid down it "I suddenly got really sleepy."

"Toboe what are you doing don't go to sleep!"

"Too late."

Hige tilted his head "so pretty."

I was getting light headed I reached up and touched my head and Tsume looked at me "Not you too?"

"I cant help it, I just feel extremely peaceful right now, Kiba what is happening?"

"I don't know." Kiba's head suddenly dropped and he fell asleep too.

I hit a wall opposite the wall from Toboe and closed my eyes Tsume was right beside me I felt my head drop on Tsume's shoulder. and all of us suddenly fell into a deep sleep, a dream entered my head, the dream of my people, I was curled up in an Indian blanket in a tepee listening to the singing of my grandfather and drums beating me to sleep it was a wonderful dream that night, the most at peace I had been for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 9

Morning had hit and I wasn't ready to wake up, I rolled over and ran into something warm, I put my hands on something that didn't feel like a tree or the ground or even the wall, it felt like…Leather. I curled up closer to the warm spot and sighed 'wait leather?" I took a deep breath and opened my eyes meeting the black of Tsume's back, I looked up and was thankful that it was just his back "You two have slept longer than any of the others." Cheza said

"Two of us?" Tsume asked about to roll over when I stopped him he looked over his shoulder and I quickly sat up embarrassed "Sorry."

Cheza looked at me and Tsume, Tsume stood up and walked toward a tree and away from us leaving her and I alone, I wasn't sure how to act around her I wasn't on edge but I was nervous "You both were dreaming well."

I nodded "It was a beautiful dream that I had."

I watched Tsume walk out of hearing distance I he moved around trees and I couldn't help but smile that he kept me warm that night. "You care about him don't you?" She asked

I wasn't sure how to answer that "Well I like him as a friend…if friend is what you want to call it, he is a good protector."

"This one does not mean in that way, you see him as a companion."

I blinked "Oh…no…no I couldn't see him that way, I mean, he would never see me that way, and we always argue."

"He argues with you because he loves you., he wants to protect you." Cheza said smiling at me.

"What took you guys, why didn't you wake me?" Tsume said frustrated at the boys as they walked into the camp causing me to sigh with frustration, I was starting to think that Cheza was a little bonkers, there was no way that I could ever love him.

"I tried you and Cana were both didn't budge, so I left you two alone."

"Don't ever do that again." Tsume barked

I rolled my eyes again and sighed "Really Tsume? Your that cranky because no one bothered to wake you up this morning?'

He glared at me but didn't reply I stood up and looked at Hige, Toboe and Kiba "What did you guys get?"

"Food, and some other stuff." Hige said

"What's that?" Tsume asked scoffing

Hige held a pair of pink boots, while Toboe held a coat…or what looked like a coat, I cocked an eyebrow in confusion but I tried not to be mean, but if I was as honest and outspoken as Tsume…It was down right hideous.. He draped it over CHeza's shoulders and she suddenly looked uncomfortable "I guess she doesn't like it." Toboe said

"Ya think."

I elbowed Tsume in the stomach, he glared at me for a moment and I shot a look back at him "What? My hand slipped." I said innocently.

The boots she did like "They wont hurt her feet." Hige said "We have to take care of our woman." He said handing me something "That is why I got this for you."

I gave him a confused look I unwrapped the small wrapping to see a black bandana "Its for your leg, or any wound you have, I thought you would like it.

I blinked but I smiled "Thank you Hige." And I quickly wrapped it around my leg "This will work until I heal. Did everything go well in town?"

"Yeah, except for the fact we were being fallowed by this creappy old woman." Hige said.

"Fallowed?" I said not really believing him.

"Yeah. She was everywhere we were, and she was just looking at us."

"That doesn't mean she was fallowing you, she may have been looking at stuff by coincidence." Tsume said

I shrugged my shoulders and stood "I am going to try to get some exercise on my leg, maybe a good hunt will help out, if I cant come back with anything just save me a hamburger or something." I said fumbling a little I couldn't get the right balance, my hip was more able to give out than anything, but of course me being…well me, I had to go hunting that morning, Tsume insisted that he go with me and Kiba seemed to agree "You didn't have to go with me I can handle it."

"Not with that hip you cant." He stood on my left walking with me with his hands in his pockets

"It is just a scratch."

"A scratch that you can barely walk with, that is why I am going."

"Well I appreciate it but I can walk just…" I started to fall and my leg almost gave out when Tsume caught me and helped me, "Fine." I finished I shifted so that my leg got back on the ground "Damn leg." I cursed I saw something move from my sight and I bent down, Tsume down beside me "I saw something, and I am hoping that It's a deer ,my leg is starting to hurt big time."

Tsume touched my shoulder to help me keep balance as I touched my leg "This is the only time I will thank you, I wont do it twice."

The deer finally hopped out of the bushes and was grazing on the ground "Thank you god." I said out loud, in my wolf form I bolted "Cana!" Tsume called after me but it was too late I had already took off running I barked and jumped the pain in my leg caused me to fall, "Shit!"

Right as I fell two hands caught the back of my neck and pulled me back onto my feet "You dumbass! Never do that again!" Tsume said.

I looked to see that the deer took off and I sighed I grimaced at the pain in my leg "Let go of my neck I am fine."

Right as he let go my neck I fell backwards, when I reached for his hand he toppled with me, missing my leg but landing on top of me his chest landed on mine and his face was inches from mine, I felt my face grow hot "Tsume I am so sorry." I said

He held himself up and looked into my eyes, his golden eyes caused shivers to run up my spine "Don't be."

He kept looking at me and slowly lowered himself to my face, his leg shifted to my hip and hit the wounded spot causing pain spasms up my side "Ouch dammit."

Tsume quickly got off me and looked at my leg, I hissed and rubbed my leg Tsume turned and looked at it "I didn't cause it to bleed thank god."

"What about the deer?"

"I am sure he is long gone by now, it wouldn't do any good for me to leave you here and go after it."

"True."

"Then we better go and get something to eat, that is if we have anything left to eat."

He didn't look at me but he managed to help me off the ground, his hand was warm on my skin, something felt strange, my mind shot back to Cheza's words from earlier, "Now Cana you cant think that way, getting involved with a man like him would just cause a bomb to go off. I limped back to came with Tsume right behind me to see an old woman with long white hair and wrinkled skin "What the hell?" Tsume said "Who is this."

"You are like this one?" Cheza said

The old woman's eyes were red like Cheza's were but she glared at all of us as if she hated us all, suddenly the high pitched shriek of the planes stung my ears and footsteps "They are coming this way."

"Fallow me." The old woman said

Cheza took off behind her causing Kiba to fallow after her "I cant believe we are trusting the old woman that looks like a fricken ghost." I said frustrated my leg starting to sting again, Tsume got fed up with me lagging behind and picked me up off the ground "Hey!"

"Shut up and sit still." He said as he ran we ran into the woman's cabin, that was built within a tree. And the woman quickly shut the door and we were hidden,

Tsume set me down on the ground and Cheza walked up to me "You are hurt…please let this one help you."

I looked at her nervously, I would have don't anything to get rid of the pain in my leg so I slowly nodded, Her peaceful attitude caused me to turn into my wolf form, and she touched my leg, I felt a sudden sting then warmth around my leg. When I removed my bandana around my leg everything was fine, I looked at Cheza and she petted my head, "Thank you."

She was soon sitting in a chair across from the old woman and she was speaking, Hige was sitting next to me while Tsume and Toboe were at the windows

"You are the special one that was created, by lord Darcia you are the only one that was not a mistake or a failure…I was the only one that escaped from that place, Cheza please stay here with me."

"Don't listen to her Cheza." Kiba said glaring at the old woman

The old woman snapped at him "Wolf, what are yu planning with Cheza?"

"We are going to Paradise."

"Then all you will cause her is death, and your death along with it! If you continue to Paradise then you will die!"

"We have to get out of here." Toboe said "They are coming this way."

Kiba took Cheza's shoulder but Cheza kept eyes on the old woman. I stood up and looked out the window and caught sight of the woman with blonde hair and the lab coat. "Should we show her what we are really made of?"

I turned to Tsume and smiled "We shall."


	10. Chapter 10

Howling at the Moon

Chapter 10.

Chapter 10 OMG I thought I wouldn't get this far Holy cow

We disappeared in the back of the tree and Hige, Toboe Tsume and I climbed up the tree the blonde woman headed toward the door when Tsume Jumped down in front of her, the woman shook and tried to back up Hige ended up behind her, Toboe to her left and me to her right, I crossed my arms over my chest "You cant have Cheza back ma'am I am sorry."

Kiba and Cheza walked out of the cabin thing they walked, Kiba picked her up and jumped up onto a cliff and we showed the woman our true forms she was terrified of what she was seeing, before we bolted up onto the cliff and took off running, we were going to hide in the city again for the night we would have to hide ourselves pretty well and we had no idea how we were going to do it but it was going to be for the night I managed to steal a pretty pink coat that matched Cheza's boots and give it to her "How come she likes that one more than mine?" Toboe asked

"Because hers didn't look like a dead cat." Tsume replied causing me to laugh, I looked at Cheza who was looking down at the ground and seemed sad

"Cheza are you okay?" I asked

She stopped in the middle of the alleyway and looked at us "Are you alright with this one traveling with you Kiba?"

"Of course I am Cheza."

"Hige?"

"Yes Cheza, I am happy your coming with us."

"Toboe?"

Toboe just smiled and let out a slight giggle for a yes.

"Cana?"

"I couldn't be happier that your with us Cheza." I replied

She looked at Tsume who had his hands in his pockets "Tsume?"

Tsume was quiet for a moment, I was standing next to him and I finally raised my Elbow and elbowed his ribs, he let out a breath and glared at me "Answer her Tsume." I said

He looked at her "Yeah sure you can tag along, your not bothering me any."

I turned to Cheza "That is Tsume's way of saying that he is perfectly okay with it." I said

Cheza looked at us and smiled and danced down the street, We quickly fallowed her down the street so Kiba could protect her. I knew where we were going at that moment, we were not going to stay in town after all.

Suddenly I looked behind us to see that Cheza and Kiba were not there anymore. "Hey…where did they go."

Tsume turned around "I don't know, we will meet them at the old woman's house we have to get out of here."

I nodded and ran with them out to the woods meeting Kiba and Cheza where we said that we would. Cheza and Kiba both disappeared inside and left us all outside, "Something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked me

I focused my sight on a cliff up top "Someone's coming but it isn't the soldiers, It's a familiar scent…smells like…" I took a whiff of the air "Booze."

"Booze?" Hige took a smell too and smelled the same thing that I did "You think…"

Toboe gasped "The old man is coming back."

Kiba and Cheza came out right as the man walked to the cliff and shot at us, we bolted around trying to dodge bullets and get out of the way, I had gotten clear of one when Tsume yelled "Cana watch it!" He got in front of me when the shot went off and hit Tsume in the side he gripped his side and I ran over to him "Dammit you're an idiot why the hell did you do that?" I cried angrily at him threatening to hit him but holding back "Are you alright?"

"I am fine he just grazed me I am lucky that man is drunk."

Kiba grabbed Cheza's hand and pulled her but she fell to the ground, when the old man got a shot at her Kiba ran and got shot in the chest. It was lucky enough for all of us that he ran out of ammo and we found the perfect moment to run "Tsume are you alright?" Toboe asked

"I'm, fine forget it, lets go."

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Some place called the forest of death." Kiba said holding his chest.

"I don't really like the sound of that." I said

"Its the only way to get to paradise so we have to go through there."

I sighed "Well I guess if it were easy to get to Paradise then every one would make it there."

"Still it would be nice to have an easier route." Tsume said holding his waist a little more, I blamed myself for that shot "If you hadn't gotten in front of me then you would not have gotten shot."

"And leave you to get shot? Don't be an idiot."

I glared at him. Seeing as though two of us were wounded we all took a seat on the ground and all of us tried to get some sleep, even Cheza slept, I however stayed awake 'Why did Tsume do that, he could of just let me get shot, I would have missed it.' I sighed and sat up, I needed to go for a walk, I however was not alone in the matter "You know stalkers have every right to be attacked in the woods." I said

"You would attack an already wounded wolf?"

"Depended on if he gave me a good enough reason for me not to." I said turning to him and crossing my arms over my chest, "Shouldn't you be resting."

"Not if your not."

I looked away and sighed he walked up to me and took my chin in his hand causing me to get defensive "You know if you quit blaming yourself for problems I wouldn't have to argue with you all the time."

"I argue with you because you don't know everything like you think you do."

"But I am not like you who does right?"

Tsume kept his hand on my chin, he was going to far and it was pissing me off "You have quite a mouth for someone who was just shot in the side." I said

"You're not going to do shit to me and we both know it."

"How do you know? I could easily reach over and slap your side and you'd be down for the count."

"Because you feel something for me." he stated

I flinched, what I felt for him was none of his business, but I didn't say anything and how he knew anything on how I felt was beyond me. "You think about it all the time, what would happen in I were touch you a certain way, if I were to kiss you, if I would leave a mark on that skin of yours." He took his lips to my collar bone causing me to shiver, his tooth rubbing against my collar bone, I didn't do anything I stayed as still as possible, but I was shivering at his touch, he pulled away before he did any real damage to my pride "Your thinking about it now."

His eyes looked back into mine, his golden eyes sparked, 'damn him for knowing what I was thinking.'

"What in the hell do you care, you and I both know that you could really give a shit what happens..."

"Don't every say that again!"

I was taken aback by that and I stepped back away from him he looked at me and just smirked "You're the only one that I felt like I can trust, even if you are a pain in the ass, I felt it when Cheza came here."

"What did you feel?"

"The same thing that you felt… Comfort, trust."

I turned and walked away back to where everyone was sleeping and I sat down, talking about just upset me again so I didn't want to talk. Tsume was right behind me and he lay down next to me "I am not leaving your side, and don't even think about arguing about it either." He grumbled

I looked at him surprised but I rolled over and faced is back finding that warm spot 'I don't know what I am feeling about you but it must be something interesting.' I thought slowly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to see four sets of eyes looking down at me, I blinked a couple of times to see what I was really looking at "what are you guys doing?" I said sleepily

"What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping." I said

"You look really comfortable." Hige said "But I guess who wouldn't be when your in your position."

I gave him a confused look, and I felt breath on my head, I turned my head to look up and saw Tsume's sleeping face, this was truly awkward, his arm was draped over my side and he gripped my shirt "Uh…well this strange."

I turned to all of them and waved them away "I will wake him up everyone go away."

They all groaned left, I looked at his face, this was the only time that I could have ever seen him being so peaceful, "Tsume… wake up."

He shifted a little. But as far as waking him up was concerned he didn't even get close."

"Uh…Hige Help." I said

Hige smiled and popped his shouler I knew what he was going to do, we had planned this from the last time he slept and we couldn't wake him. Hige walked over to him and got up really close to his ear and yelled as loud as he could "FIRE!"

Tsume flew up letting me to for a quick escape and he sat around growling "What the hell was the for Porky."

I laughed and looked at him "We have to go, the forest of death awaits."


End file.
